


What it's Worth

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racist Language, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: Starscream tries to pick up the pieces of his life after Skyfire disappears. Between the academy and other problems, he isn't doing too well at that.





	What it's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Starscream is trans. His name is Slipstream before he changes it.

_Starscream shifted slightly in his recharge._

_He was poked again and he grumbled, burying his face in Skyfire's chest. "Few more minutes." He mumbled._

_When this routine of their's had started, neither could say. But it always started and ended the same. Skyfire would wake long before Starscream, the tiny seeker had taken to sprawling out atop of the larger jet, completely forgetting the berth altogether. His argument being that Skyfire were more comfortable. But Skyfire minded not. It meant more time to cherish that which was closest to his spark._

_He poked Starscream again. "We need to get to work." A soft smile was added to lighten the blow._

_With an undignified grunt, the small seeker pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking over Skyfire's face a moment before pinching the jet's cheek. "One day I **am** going to get that extra five minutes."_

_Starscream hopped off his jet that was a berth. He stretched his arms above his helm, backstrut arching and wings fanning out in the process._

_Skyfire's engine gave a purr of delight at the sight._

_Starscream barked with laughter. "Not now lover boy. We'll have plenty of time for that later_." 

The deafening sound of his alarm clock pulled him from his dream. Starscream fumbled and cursed as he reluctantly lifted his helm from the pillow, crushing the device with far more force than neccessary. 

This was the first night he'd managed sleep in a while. If it could even be called that. 

He sat up, feeling like it were a tremendous effort to do so. As always he glanced at the empty side of the berth. Stop thinking about it, he told himself. It never helped.

Eventually he drug himself to the washroom. He chanced only a glance at himself in the mirror. There were dark bags under his optics and his plating didn't have its usual shine. He'd given up on polishing himself shortly after ---- No. Stop don't think about it.

He had a meeting at noon. If he washed now he'd have time for a cube and maybe a short read before. But he chose neither. Instead he settled for washing his face and then gathering his things.

Usually if someone was called on by the academic counsel it was for two reasons. One; he was being transferred to a different sector. Or two; he was being assigned a new mission. Starscream wasn't sure which it was going to be. Either way he wasn't looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

 

"Slipstream of Vos, do you know why you were called here today?" The head bot of the academy 's voice rang out in the empty room.

There were three of them. Starscream couldn't remember what their names were. But after seeing them once he realized he hated them with a passion.

"Starscream." He said through gritted denta.

The same bot's brows arched before his voice boomed again. "Speak up if you wish to be heard, _Slipstream_." The last part was added for simply salt to the wound. 

Starscream flared his plating, standing straighter and holding his head higher. "I said my name is Starscream of Vos."

There was a snort of laughter from the second bot. 

For a moment this caused Starscream's facade to falter. Skyfire was the only one who'd never laughed at him. He had nodded and agreed, saying he understood. Understood. Why was this so hard for these bots to comprehend? 

He shook his head briefly, pulling himself back into his previous stance.

"The counsel does not play into wild fantasies. If we did this place would be a mad house." This time it was the third bot to speak. His superior halted him.

"You are here because not only did you ruin academy products, but you also **murdered** your lab partner."

"I did no such thing!" Starscream's shrill voice rang out. "There was a storm -- we got separated--" He could feel himself beginning to panic. "If you would just let me go out with a search party --"

"Stop with the excuses!" The first bot stood. "There will be no search parties. You will return all academy property, along with returning all the eight thousand credits you recieved for your explorations. Lastly you will also remove all of your belonging from your dorm and have them emptied by the end of the cycle."

Starscream stood frozen in place. He was going to lose everything. He'd already lost Skyfire and now he was losing his home and income. There was no way he could come up with eight thousand shantix. He barely had three to his name at the moment!

"Failure to do any of these within the given time frame will result in not only you being prosecuted for the murder of your partner, but theft as well."

This was only getting worse. Starscream wanted to argue. To say no, he hadn't killed Skyfire. Why would he kill the person he loved and the only one that ever saw him how he saw himself? There was no way he could argue his way out of this.

"You are dismissed." The sharp sound of a gavel pulled him from his thoughts. He nodded before turning on his heel and leaving. Inwardly he was screaming.

 


End file.
